The present disclosure relates to information processing apparatuses, systems, information processing methods, and programs.
Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) which allow users to perform operations, etc., on pieces of content using icons arranged on the screen, have been widely used as a technique of operating an information processing apparatus. For example, JP 2003-143512A describes a technique of selecting a desired image corresponding to a thumbnail image quickly and by a simple operation. More specifically, an operation unit obtains an instruction to move a cursor indicating selection of a thumbnail image forward or backward based on a key operation. When the length of a period of time for which the inputting of the instruction to move the cursor forward or backward has continued is less than one second, a microcomputer causes the cursor to move to the next or previous thumbnail image. When the length of a period of time for which the inputting of the instruction to move the cursor forward or backward has continued is no less than one second, the microcomputer causes the cursor to move to the next or previous page containing a predetermined number of thumbnail images.